The present disclosure relates to a generator configured to generate electrical power from variation of the relative position of a power generation element.
In generators configured to generate electrical power from relative movement of power generation elements, there are one which utilizes electromagnetic induction produced by relative movement of a coil and a magnetic substance, one which utilizes electrostatic induction produced by relative movement of a dielectric substance and a dielectric circuit, and the like. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-80604 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a vibration-powered generator including a permanent magnet which moves within a tubular member, and a coil which is fixed outside the tubular member. This vibration-powered generator is one which generates electrical power from electromagnetic induction by that the permanent magnet relatively moves with respect to the coil when vibration is applied to it.